1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to shelving apparatus, and in particular, to shelving apparatus which can be assembled in a variety of different configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is directed to shelving apparatus which is manufactured at a factory location and shipped to an end user. In order to reduce shipping costs and to qualify for conventional shipping services, shelving apparatus is frequently fabricated in a kit form for assembly by an end user. As purchasers of unassembled shelving units are aware, a substantial labor investment is necessary for assembly of more complicated shelving arrangements having separate upright standards and multiple shelves, for example. Purchasers of shelving apparatus appreciate the cost savings associated with unassembled shelving units and the labor investment required for assembly has, in general, not been objectionable.
However, other considerations apply when shelving apparatus is provided in a commercial context to display a supplier's product. For example, suppliers of retail merchandise often have extensive distribution networks comprising multiple retail store locations. In an effort to compete for floor space at a store location, suppliers of retail merchandise may offer shelving units to assist a store in displaying the merchandise. In general, it has been found desirable to provide a store location with an unassembled shelf kit and to rely on store personnel for assembly and installation of the shelving apparatus at a place and time convenient for the store personnel, as opposed to having the supplier of the retail merchandise assemble the shelving units at a time which might not be convenient for the store personnel. Accordingly, the shelving apparatus for these applications must be quickly and easily assembled without burdening store personnel, and without requiring special tools or expertise.
In order to provide cost savings for a merchandise supplier, the shelving apparatus should be flexible, being readily assembled or reassembled in a variety of different configurations which can be adapted as display requirements change. For example, it is desirable that a shelving apparatus be reconfigured to hold varying amounts of retail merchandise. Shelving apparatus located at an interior of a store or along a store wall can receive support from the store wall or a support column located in the interior of a store location. At times, only very limited portions of the wall mounted shelving apparatus is visible, especially when the shelving apparatus is filled with product. However, shelving apparatus is also installed at point-of-purchase locations, such as a checkout counter or a location adjacent a cash register checkout facility. Counter displays of this type are subject to closer scrutiny by a consumer and must be attractive so as to present a pleasing appearance to the consumer. Consumers are much closer to the shelving apparatus which is positioned on a checkout counter, and consumers may find extended opportunities for examination of the display apparatus while awaiting service at the checkout facility. For these and other reasons, counter displays should be tamper-proof as well as attractive, even upon close examination.